


And the Setting Sun Smiled

by itsyaboikawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, i love kagehina with my entire heart, sappy as heck lolll, they're about 20 or so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyaboikawa/pseuds/itsyaboikawa
Summary: The sun was setting, the mood sublime, and Kageyama was nervous beyond belief.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> This is my first publication, and I'm a bit nervous to put it Out There but also excited! This (sappy) idea came to me when I was considering the logistics of *cough* certain romantic notions considering these dorks' competitiveness. Anyway, thank you for reading, and comments and critiques are always greatly appreciated!

{{ Kageyama and Hinata found themselves on the edge of a pond, the sun setting rather cheesily in front of them. Both seemed composed on the outside but, in reality, they had similar doubts ricocheting across their minds. ("What if.... Should I...? Does he even..??? I'm so nervous..) }}

Kageyama felt a warmth in his face after his and Hinata's hands accidently touched (again). Damn. If he still got embarrassed by a simple touch after 3 years of dating Hinata, he had no idea how he was going to survive the evening.

They were walking by the pond's edge after their formal dinner date that celebrated their 3-year-anniversary, and while it was never addressed, an anticipatory tension clouded the air and suddenly they were 17 again, all blushes and cringes and awkward laughs. 

Despite the uneasy air, the silence still felt somewhat comfortable, and Kageyama glanced to the side to find Hinata staring at the sky (why is the sunset illuminating his eyes so perfectly?? Dammit, Hinata, stop being so god damn beautiful. It's distracting.). The other boy seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, his (glowing, warm,) eyes staring into the slow-setting sun. 

He would never stop falling in love with Hinata's eyes. Or his laugh. Or his hands, or his hair, or his smile, or the way his voice sounds when he's trying not to laugh, or the way his soft hair fit perfectly under Kageyama's chin, or.... 

It was when Kageyama realized the list went on and on that his doubts began to fade, and his heart beat faster against the small box in his jacket pocket. His eyes were on his shoes as his inhibitions disappeared, and his courage was fueled by love, and his hands moved of their own accord (love) as they clumsily reached into his jacket pocket, his fingers finding the box and removing it. 

He could do this. This is all he's wanted since their first date. He's the one. He took a deep breath, and prepared to kneel down and declare his undying love.

However, on the way down he was ripped from his daydream as his knee clashed with Hinata's, and suddenly they were clutching eachother as they fell, in slow motion, into the pond. Kageyama's immediate emotion after they surfaced was anger, and he found himself yelling at Hinata ("You're so clumsy, dumbass, why are you always in the way-") until he noticed that Hinata wasn't even looking at him. In fact, the look on Hinata's face was of pure shock.

This surprised Kageyama so much that he found himself following Hinata's gaze until- Oh. That explains it. He looked back at Hinata, this time meeting his eyes, and they both began to smile. Soon they were laughing (until they began choking, so they hauled themselves out of the icy water and back onto the bank), clutching eachother as they laughed until they had tears in their eyes and aches in their stomachs. 

And then suddenly they were kissing, until Kageyama remembered something, and pulled away to touch his forhead to Hinata's. 

"By the way," Kageyama whispered, "Yes." Hinata giggled, and looked into Kageyama's eyes with his own (why are his eyes so goddam beautiful-) as he whispered, "And, Yes." They were kissing again, and Kageyama smiled to himself as he cracked an eye open. He glanced at the sky, and the gorgeous sunset, and then he glanced at the grass, at the two boxes, open and displaying their jewels. Kageyama's heart swelled, and he closed his eyes once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I just found the idea of them both proposing simultaneously to be hilarious and super sweet ;) Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
